Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 062
The Master of Magicians, Part 3, known as The Magician's Disciple - Black Magician Girl in the Japanese version, is the sixty-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on July 3, 2001, and in the US on February 8, 2003. __TOC__ Major Events * They duel in an underground chamber, blocking the transmission to the KaibaCorp building. * Whoever loses will have their legs cut off (or sent to the Shadow Realm in the English version). * Whoever loses must relinquish their "Dark Magician" to the winner. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Arkana, Part 3 Duel continued from previous episode. Turn 18: Arkana Arkana Sets 1 card. Turn 19: Yami Yami draws. He then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). Arkana activates Set Trap Card "Shadow Balance" to destroy Yami's monsters until he and Arkana has the same number as him. Since there are no monsters on Arkana's side of the field, "Shadow Balance's" effect destroys both "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Big Shield Gardna". Turn 20: Arkana Arkana draws. He then activates Magic Card "Dark Magic Curtain", paying half his Life Points (Arkana 1500 → 750 Life Points) to Special Summon 1 Dark Magician from his Deck in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF). He then activates Magic Card "Anti-Magic Arrows" to prevent Yami from activating his Set cards. Arkana's "Dark Magician" tries to attack Yami directly, but it stops when Yami activates "Dark Magic Curtain's" effect, paying half his Life Points (Yami 700 → 350 Life Points) to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF). "Dark Magician Girl" gains 300 ATK for each "Dark Magician" in both players' Graveyards. Since there are two "Dark Magician Girl" gains 600 ATK ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2600 ATK / 1700 DEF) Arkana's "Dark Magician" attacks "Dark Magician Girl". A replay occurs, and Arkana chooses to use his "Dark Magician" to attack "Dark Magician Girl" as he assumes that "Dark Magician Girl" is weaker than his monster. Since "Dark Magician Girl" is stronger than Arkana's second "Dark Magician", the latter monster is destroyed (Arkana 750 → 650 Life Points) ("Dark Magician Girl": 2600 → 2900 [ATK / 1700 DEF]). Turn 21: Yami "Dark Magician Girl" attacks Arkana directly (Arkana 650 → 0 Life Points). Yami Yugi wins. Epilogue Yugi gets the key to his cuffs and a Locator Card as well. Arkana is about to use the spare key in his sleeve to free himself, but Marik tampers with his mind causing it to seemingly disappear (even though it really didn't). Yugi then grabs the key and frees Arkana before the disc/blade hits him. Arkana then runs over to what appears to be Catherine, but it is really a doll replica of her. Marik then takes control of Arkana and fills his mind with depressing visions that will cause him to commit suicide upon waking up (Marik sends his mind to the Shadow Realm in the English Version). After explaining what his true plan is, he releases his control over Arkana. Yugi's friends and his grandpa then find and take him out of the chamber. Changes to the English Version * "Dark Magic Curtain's" star is given five more points in the dub. * "Dark Magician Girl's" five pointed star is erased from the dub and changed to a red jewel. Also, a blue skirt is temporarily added to her costume at one point to conceal her thigh. * Cut from the dub, Marik explaining his family's past. * This frame of Yugi with the three God cards behind him is cut from the US version. * The buzzsaw now glows blue in the English version, supposedly to avoid scaring sensitive children. * The shot of the saw nearing dangerously close to Pandora/Arkana's leg is cut. * In the Japanese version, Marik wants to kill Yugi. In the dub, he wants to send him to the Shadow Realm. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.